Rewritten
by lostangel007
Summary: The boys find a mysterious photo of a girl from Dave's past, and The Chipettes are on hand to lend some advice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Alvin and the Chipmunks," or any related characters.

I'll probably never know where she disapeared- Meat Loaf

Maybe you'll be out there on that road somewhere  
In some bus or train traveling along  
In some motel room there'll be a radio playing  
And you'll hear me sing this song- Bruce Springsteen

_I got a slingshot, oh yes I do,_

_I got a slingshot, how about you?_

"ALVINNNNNNNNN!" David Seville's familiar yell echoed through the entire house.

"What, Dave?" A boy-like chipmunk with a red hat poked his head innocently into the kitchen. Dave was busy cooking dinner for his three adopted chipmunk sons.

"Please do not sing that song." Dave said a little more calmly now, as he stirred spaghetti in a pot. "The one about the slingshot," he added quickly, before Alvin could question him.

Alvin sighed, and discreetly tried to grab a cookie from the cookie jar, as Dave's back was turned.

"Put it back, Alvin. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Alvin grumbled as he reluctantly did as he was told.

"Why aren't you fellas practicing for the contest?" Dave asked Alvin.

"But Dave, we _where!" _Alvin said, with an air of surprise. "The song I wrote about the slingshot is what I wanted to enter into the contest."

"Well, you're just going to have to come up with something else. I'm not going to let you enter a song about a _weapon_ into the contest."

"Awww, boy," was Alvin's simple retort, and he went back to the living room where his siblings Simon and Theodore where awaiting his return.

"Did you bring me any cookies?" asked Theodore.

"Let me guess," began Simon. "The slingshot song is out."

"Bingo. That was probably one of the best songs I have ever written, too!" Frustrated, Alvin kicked at the bookshelf that was set in the corner.

"Alvin…" started Simon.

Three books toppled over, and off of the bookcase. Alvin sighed, and bent to pick them up. Simon and Theodore stepped in to help him.

"I'm sorry, guys. I was just frustrated. I spent a whole seven minutes working on that song!" As Alvin picked up a book, he paused to read its title: "Chipmunk Parenting." He placed it back on the shelf.

Simon adjusted his glasses, and read the front of the book he was holding: "Chipmunks for Dummies."

As if on cue, Theodore looked to the thin blue book he was holding, to see what book he had picked up. "This one doesn't have a title."

The other two chipmunks gathered around him to look. Theodore proceeded to open it.

"Oh, look! It's a photo album." Simon noticed its white pages, now turning yellow; where full of Polaroid's.

"Hey, I've never seen this before…this isn't our family album." Said Alvin, as he looked over Theodore's shoulder. "I wonder why Dave never showed this to us before? Maybe I should read more." Alvin looked over to the shelf full of books.

"Hey! Isn't that Dave?" Theodore pointed to an old, tattered photo of their dad standing in front of an old car.

"Wow! Look at that haircut!" laughed Alvin. "This would be great blackmail for cookies…"

"Alvin…" warned Simon.

"I'm just kidding."

"Hey! Who is that lady?" Theodore pointed to a wallet size picture of a pretty brunette, her head turned to look back at the camera.

"I don't know." Alvin answered. The three stood a moment, gazing at the photo.

"Maybe she's Dave's old girlfriend." Suggested Simon.

"Then why hasn't he mentioned her before?" Alvin said, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know." That was all Simon could think to say. He too, was befuddled by this mystery woman.

"Maybe he doesn't want us to know!" Alvin looked at each of his brothers. "Maybe he-"

"Dinner's ready!" Dave's voice called from the kitchen.

The Chipmunks looked at each other, and Theodore placed the photo album back on the shelf.

At dinnertime, none of the boys mentioned their find to Dave. They knew it was not the time to bring it up. It was later on that night, when the three where in their bedroom getting ready for bed, that the subject of the mysterious picture was brought up again.

"Tomorrow," began Alvin, his voice low as if he was talking about a secret mission; "We will find out about that girl in the picture."

Simon and Theodore did not say anything; they just looked at Alvin.

"She could have been our_ mom._ Wouldn't you guys like to have a mother like…her?" And with that, Alvin took out the photo from beneath his red shirt.

"Alvin! You should not have taken that from the photo album." Simon protested as soon as he saw it.

"Relax, Simon…I'll put it back. But we need to ask Dave about her! Maybe it's not too late, maybe she can still be our mom!" Alvin looked at the small snapshot he was holding, Simon and Theodore gathered around him to get a better look as well.

"Just imagine…she looks like the type of mom that would bake cookies…"

"With macadamia nuts?" asked Theodore.

"Absolutely with macadamia nuts." Confirmed Alvin.

"Wow…" Theodore could hardly believe the thought of it.

"But Alvin, how are you going to bring it up to Dave?" Simon asked as he pulled back the covers of his bed.

Alvin smiled, and tucked the picture back into his shirt, for safekeeping. "Tomorrow, we are going to take Dave out for ice cream."

"Well, I have to say, fellas; I am really flattered! Taking _me_ out for ice cream for a change."

David Seville and the three chipmunks arrived at the downtown ice cream parlor. It was newly remodeled, and the outside seats shone with their glossy paint jobs. At the outside window, the four all told the cashier what flavor they wanted: (chocolate mint cherry, vanilla, pistachio, and maple walnut with added macadamia nuts.) Alvin then handed the girl some money, to which Dave asked:

"Say, Alvin? Is that your entire allowance?"

"Yes, Dave."

"You know you don't have to do that."

Alvin beamed happily at his dad, as the cashier handed him back some change. "I really want to, Dave."

"Well…all right." The four found a table outside, and each pulled up a chair, placing their cups of ice cream down. The day was positively sunny; the weather had been like that for a while.

"You're not up to something, are you Alvin?" Dave then asked. Theodore giggled nervously at this, and Alvin gave him a gentle kick under the table.

"No! No, of course not, Dave. I just wanted to treat you to ice cream."

"This isn't about that horrible 'Slingshot' song you want to do at the songwriter's contest, is it?"

"No! But, since you mentioned it, I don't see why that song is so horrible."

"Absolutely, positively no 'Slingshot,' song," was all Dave answered.

Alvin grumbled a little at this; and sunk down into his seat. Simon nudged Alvin.

"Alvin, aren't you gonna ask Dave?" Theodore spoke up, a little ice cream dribbling down his chin. Alvin wanted to shake Theodore, but when he looked at him, it was just that…Theodore looked so happy, so sweet, so _innocent. _He could never stay mad at his brother, even on occasions like this when he had to open his big mouth without thinking.

"Ask me what?" Dave had placed his ice cream cup down on the table, and looked to each of the Chipmunk's faces.

Alvin sighed, and pulled out the photo from under his hat.

"Who is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alvin, where did you get this?" Dave took the photo from him, and looked it over, to make sure no ice cream had gotten on it, or to make sure that no damage at all to it had been done.

"It was in the photo album, in the living room. Your old photo album." Alvin and Simon had both stopped eating their ice cream cones, they where watching Dave's face, his reaction. Theodore was watching too, but still eating his ice cream. Dave's face had a mix of surprise, concern, and…something else. Alvin knew it was remembrance.

"Who is she, Dave?" Alvin asked again, this time in a softer tone. Dave was still looking at the photo, still silent.

"Alvin, perhaps this isn't a good time to talk about it," Simon stirred the plastic spoon around a bit in his ice cream. "It's okay, Dave. Alvin knows he should have left the photo where he found it; we'll put it back-"

"No, it's all right, Simon…you guys where just curious and looking through my photo album, it's okay. Her name was Melanie. She was my college sweetheart ."

"Why don't you call her?" Theodore suggested good-naturedly. Both Alvin and Simon gave him a look that made him shrink down into his seat. Alvin and Simon already knew that Dave's answer was one that would be difficult.

"I can't, Theodore. It's…" Dave trailed off, and sighed. But then he continued:

"It was snowing that night."

All three of the Chipmunks where now listening intently, including Theodore, where, in a very rare moment for him, had put down his spoon down upon the table.

"And there was an accident…" Dave shook his head.

The Chipmunks gasped.

"Did she… did she?" Theodore stuttered, his little brow furrowing in worry. Alvin and Simon both put their hands on his shoulders.

Dave smiled a little. "No," he answered. "But she was never the same after that. And then one day, she just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" the three Chipmunk's all repeated Dave's words in shock.

"It was after we graduated. She went home, back to her parents, and she never answered any of my letters, and she never answered the telephone…. "

There was a pause then, and the four occupants at the table where silent. Around them, kids and families laughed and talked loud, enjoying their ice creams. A young boy of about twelve dropped his black raspberry ice cream on the ground, and then went off to get another.

"Maybe it was just me."

"But why didn't you go see her, Dave?" asked Theodore.

"I did, Theodore. I did three times, and the first nobody was home. And the second and third both her and her and parent's cars was out front, and I knocked…but nobody answered. I had to give up; fellas-I finally figured she did not want to talk to me. She changed. So I knew that eventually I had to go on with my life, and that I did. Although the questions where left unanswered."

There was a pause again, and then Simon was now the first to speak:

"We're sorry, Dave."

"And I'm sorry that I took the photo out, Dave. But I wasn't snooping-honest. The photo album fell off the shelf when I…I mean, it fell off the shelf and we started looking through it. We where just curious." Alvin looked to Dave, to see his reaction.

"It's okay, Alvin. But please, please, please…don't ever take photos of out of any of the photo albums. There are a lot of pictures in there that are special, and I could never replace any of them…okay?"

"Okay, Dave," Answered Alvin. "I'm sorry." He said again.

"I always thought," began Dave, "That sometime, someday in my career as a song-writer; that I would write a song about her, and…and it would be heard on the radio, and she would hear it, wherever she is…and know that I'm still thinking of her. I did write down a few verses, and I have them somewhere…and oh!"

"What, Dave?" asked Alvin.

"Weren't you guys supposed to see the girls today? To get ready for the talent contest?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Brittany wanted to shop for costumes. But that's okay, we can skip it."

"No, you are not going to skip it. Let's go, fellas."

The Chipmunks found Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor waiting for them at the front entrance to the mall.

"Hi guys," said Brittany cheerfully. "Guess what, there is a sale going on at…"

"Are you guys all right?" interrupted Jeanette, noticing that the boy's looked rather glum.

"I could use a milk-shake," said Theodore weakly.

"Theodore, you just had ice cream," Simon turned to face the girls. "We where just out with Dave, and he told us a rather sad story…"

Eleanor gasped. "What happened?" All six of the Chipmunks began walking into the mall. Simon recounted Dave's story to the girls.

"Oh, that's so very, very sad," Eleanor had taken out a tissue, and dabbed at her eyes. There was a pause, and then Brittany broke the silence:

"Well, we need to shop for some costumes," she started, thinking it was the best to change the subject. "The girl's and I are doing this great country song, so I thought we could find some really cute western wear, and-"

But nobody was really listening. The boys where still thinking about Dave's story, and Jeanette and Eleanor where as well, and Brittany noticed this.

"Hey, guys, what are you wearing for the talent contest?" Brittany stopped, and faced them.

"Uh-what are we wearing?" repeated Alvin almost dreamily. "I don't really want to think about that right now."

"Well," said Brittany, "I know that you have your mind on other things, but you do need to work on the talent contest as well, as it's only a few days away."

"She's right," said Simon; and Brittany seemed quite pleased that _Simon,_ of all Chipmunks had agreed with her. "We feel sorry for Dave, but we can't let it get us down."

"That's right," chimed in Jeanette.

With many thought on the Chipmunk's minds, they all started towards the closest department store.


End file.
